


The Princess and The Darkness

by Debb11121



Series: The Balance of Magic - Their Stories [2]
Category: My Little Pony (Cartoon 1984-1989)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debb11121/pseuds/Debb11121
Summary: It is the day of the annual picnic at Royal Paradise, and the Party Ponies have been looking forward to it.  However, things take a sinister turn when a surprise guest turns up, along with a creature of legend.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, close friendship - Relationship
Series: The Balance of Magic - Their Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178258





	The Princess and The Darkness

**Author's Notes** : In this I use the UK names once more of the Princess Ponies, which differ from the cartoon _The Quest of the Princess Ponies_. These are as follows:

Princess Pearl - Princess Tiffany

Princess Amethyst - Princess Sparkle

Princess Aquamarine - Princess Serena

Princess Ruby - Princess Primrose

The Wind Harpy is completely of my own creation, since it matched in with Princess Ruby's control over the wind (" _Watch me make the North Wind blow!_ " from the song in the episode.)

**The Princess and The Darkness**

It was a beautiful day in Royal Paradise. The sun shone brightly, warming the stones and grass, while the Princess Ponies lay under the shade of the nearby trees. It was the day of their annual picnic, when both the Party Ponies of Dream Valley and the rest of the Princess Ponies gathered together. The other Princess Ponies were already at Royal Paradise, and had added their own special touch to make the day perfect.

Princess Sunbeam and Princess Pearl ensured the day remained sunny and warm, while Princess Amethyst and Princess Pristina decorated the courtyard with flowers and jewels. Each flower sparkled prettily, the sun catching the jewels at just the right angle. 

Princess Aquamarine lounged under the tree, enjoying the coolness of the grass. Both her dragon, Prickles, and Bushwoolie, Cheery, helped out with the preparations, setting out the plates and jugs of water and juice. 

On the horizon, there came the Party Ponies. Dancing Butterflies flew ahead of them, Sweet Tooth and Up, Up and Away not far behind. Princess Aquamarine stood up from the grass, stretching out her back legs. She trotted over to the tables, giving them a last once over, then nodded once satisfied.

Princess Aquamarine promptly found herself engulfed in a hug from Milky Way, and she couldn’t help but laugh. The others did too.

“I should assume from that greeting you missed me somewhat,” she said with a smile.

Milky Way grinned back at her. “Perhaps. Just a smidge.”

The rest of the Party Ponies gathered around the table, Princess Pearl and Princess Pristina landing nearby. The bushwoolies and dragons all began to serve out the food, drink and cakes. Royal Paradise was filled with the sound cheerful laughter, talking and an atmosphere of mirth. 

As the evening drew in, Milky Way cast stars in the sky, with Princess Moondust adding an extra sparkle to it. Princess Sparkle cast her magic, growing fields of night flowers, while Princess Pristina flew across the field, her wand in her mouth and created even more jewels. Dancing Butterflies knelt down to one brightly coloured flower, plucking it from the ground and trotted over to Sweet Tooth. She placed the flower behind Sweet Tooth’s ear, then handed her the jewel that fell out.

Sweet Tooth’s cheeks flushed and she nuzzled under Dancing Butterflies’ chin.

The bushwoolies and dragons cleared away the plates, cups and jugs, returning with tea, crackers, bread and jam. The evening turned to night, Moondust’s sparkle illuminating the darkness. The Party Ponies retreated inside, except Milky Way. The rest of the Princess Ponies followed, and soon it was only Milky Way and Princess Aquamarine left outside.

Milky Way stretched out on the ground. “What a perfect day it turned out to be,” she said.

Princess Aquamarine nodded. “Indeed. And it’s the perfect night to sit under the stars.”

Milky Way nodded.

“How have things been in Dream Valley?”

“Are you asking in general, or do you mean have we had any trouble?”

Princess Aquamarine smiled. How perceptive and well her friend knew her. “Both.”

Milky Way sat up. “As far as I’ve heard there hasn’t been anything like Applejack, but there have been rumblings from Pony Land. Rumours of darkness and creatures.”

Princess Aquamarine’s smile was lost, her mouth a tight line. This was exactly what she was afraid of, and what she had warned Dazzleglow of those months before. She hadn’t received a reply from the glowing magical pony; however it did not surprise her. The unicorn had been through a lot, and if she wanted a quiet existence, Princess Aquamarine would grant her that much at least.

“The latest rumour claims it’s as far as Flutter Valley,” Milky Way told her.

Princess Aquamarine sighed, then looked to the sky. The moon was out, and Princess Moondust’s sparkles were beginning to fade. “We’ll discuss this in the morning.” She stood up. “Come on, the guest rooms are all prepared.”

Princess Aquamarine waited for Milky Way, and both headed into the palace.

~

The next morning, Princess Dawn was up with the birds, already in the kitchen of Royal Paradise. She blinked her eyes a few times, conjuring bowls, cups and plates. From here she summoned a fountain of cereal and juice, just in time for the rest of the ponies awakening.

Royal Paradise’s resident Princess Ponies arrived first, with Princess Aquamarine taking a tray filled with food and warm, fresh tea. She made her way to the guest rooms, had Prickles knock on the door, then waited for Milky Way. The unicorn opened the door, her mane sticking out at all sorts of angles. Princess Aquamarine suppressed a giggle at the sight of Milky Way’s mane, and went into the room, setting the tray down on the bed.

“Come on,” she laughed, “Eat your breakfast while I braid your hair.”

Milky Way trotted over to the bed, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. “You’re too good to me.”

Prickles sat with a book, occasionally going for ribbons when Princess Aquamarine asked. He returned with various combs, brushes, and ribbons of all colours. Princess Aquamarine braided Milky Way’s mane into several plaits, tying them with different coloured ribbons to compliment her hair and the stars that covered her. She stepped back once finished, let Milky Way finish her breakfast, then nudged her over to the mirror.

“You know, I think I’ll just start coming here to get my hair done,” she joked.

Princess Aquamarine smiled.

“A legendary princess pony as my personal hairdresser.”

Princess Aquamarine laughed and gave her a light push, heading to the door. Prickles gathered everything onto the tray once more and followed his princess. Milky Way took a last look in the mirror to admire the braids, then she too followed.

They walked the halls, heading outside to Royal Paradise’s grounds. It was something of a habit that had fallen, that Milky Way, Princess Aquamarine, Cheery the Bushwoolie and Prickles the dragon would wander the grounds until lunch. From there they’d take it outside, under the largest tree, with Princess Pearl ensuring the weather remained pleasant.

Despite that it was Princess Pearl’s turn to wear the crown and rule over Royal Paradise, the day stayed sunny and warm. Autumn’s colours were slowly appearing on the trees, the odd red, yellow and orange leaves among the foliage of green. There was not a cloud in the sky.

Milky Way lay beneath the tree, running her hooves over the grass. She flicked her tail onto Princess Aquamarine’s lap, the princess pony giving it a playful tug. She let out a cry of surprise, then slapped her with it.

“Careful, I’ll throw you into Paradise’s dungeon,” she threatened with a grin.

Milky Way rolled her eyes. “Please. And lose your invitation to the most fashionable parties in all of Pony Land?”

They both tried to keep a straight face, faux glaring at one another until they dissolved into snorts and giggles. They lay on the grass, looking up at the sky, on the perfect cloudless day. A comfortable silence fell between them, Milky Way, at some point, dozing off on Princess Aquamarine’s shoulder. Prickles moved to awaken her till Princess Aquamarine shook her head and put a hoof to her lips. The dragon nodded and obeyed his princess, leaning against the tree trunk.

Princess Aquamarine dozed off too, her head falling to her chest. 

~

She awoke to Prickles shaking her, somewhat startled. She hadn’t remembered falling asleep. 

Princess Aquamarine yawned and rubbed her eyes, blinking sleep from them. It took a moment for her eyes to focus, and when they did she saw a familiar figure standing before them.

Applejack.

Milky Way stood to the side her tail twitching nervously. She glanced between the orange pony and the princess. Prickles was equally as nervous. He shuffled from one foot to the other, while Cheery rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but between the two ponies.

Princess Aquamarine shook her head. “Applejack. How are you?” she said, getting to her feet and pulled Applejack forward into a hug.

This seemed to take the pony completely off-guard. “Oh, okay. Hugging. I wasn’t expecting hugging.” She returned it woodenly, with an even more awkward pat to Aquamarine’s shoulder.

“Is everything all right? You haven’t been affected by that magic again?”

Applejack shook her head. She was equally as nervous as the other. “No, no. I’m fine. Well as fine as I can be at least.” She paused, took a few deep breaths, scraping the grass with a hoof. “They’re back. The pale ponies who affected me with this magic.”

Princess Aquamarine heaved a deep sigh, casting a glance to Milky Way. Her eyes widened at the mention of what had cursed Applejack before.

“I thought you didn’t remember anything.”

Applejack nodded. “I didn’t. Not at first. It’s been coming back in flashes, here and there. I remember it was pale ponies, like what I was, with dark hair.”

“And they’re on their way here?”

“Well not here, exactly. Or here, as in where we are. But Dream Valley, where I went for help. They’re making their way there.”

Princess Aquamarine frowned.

“Perhaps we should take her back inside, speak to all the Princess Ponies,” Milky Way suggested.

Princess Aquamarine nodded. “A good idea.” She looked to Applejack. “Come along, dear. You can tell all of us what the problem is and we can fix it.”

Applejack waited for Princess Aquamarine to lead the way while she stayed at the back of the group. She followed silently, something that Princess Aquamarine couldn’t help but feel unnerved about. She remembered how she was while caught in the dark magic’s grip, the wailing, the contortions and the magic she possessed. It was unlike anything she’d ever sensed before.

They reached the castle of Royal Paradise, heading straight to the throne room. Princess Pearl sat upon the throne, the crown on her head fixed just so, exactly the way she liked it. Since their encounter with King Lavan so long ago, they protected their wands keenly and kept that much more of a watch over the rest of the magic of Pony Land. The rest of the Princess Ponies were scattered around, quietly talking amongst themselves.

On seeing Princess Aquamarine, Milky Way and Applejack, Princess Pearl stood up from the throne.

“You didn’t mention we’d be having another guest,” she said.

Princess Aquamarine shook her head. “No, it was rather unexpected. Gather the rest of the Princesses, if you would. We have something to discuss.”

Despite her current role as queen, Princess Pearl nodded once and flew off. By now, Applejack had slunk into a corner, trying to stay out of sight. She avoided the gazes of the other princess ponies, and tried to avoid Milky Way’s scrutiny.

Princess Aquamarine went over and stood with Applejack, something that made the pony even more self-conscious. She shrunk back, making herself as small as possible.

When the rest of the Princess Ponies were gathered together as well as the Party Ponies, Princess Aquamarine took to the front.

“This is Applejack,” she announced, pointing to the pony in question. “She was the one cursed with the dark magic, though now she says there are others on their way here.”

Princess Pearl frowned. “If that’s so, then why have none of us sensed it?”

“They have ways to keep themselves hidden,” Applejack told her. “The way I could when I was cursed.” She looked down to the floor. “I knew I could get help from Paradise Estate somehow, but then the magic took over.”

“I’ve already sent correspondence to Dazzleglow in Pony Land,” Princess Aquamarine said. “That there was a brief disturbance, however nothing came of it. Yet.”

“That might’ve been the start of it, these ponies coming into existence,” Princess Misty suggested. “The enchanted forest hasn’t been quite right for a while. The magic there keeps getting disrupted somehow.”

“Well here is the answer,” Princess Pearl announced. She looked over to Applejack. “Are they after our wands, do you know?”

Applejack shook her head. “I don’t believe so. It’s mainly ponies they want.”

“To become like you were?”

Applejack nodded.

Princess Pearl sighed and went back to the throne, sitting down next to it and placed the crown on the throne. 

“Wouldn’t all of our magic combined work against it?” Princess Misty said.

Princess Aquamarine shook her head. “Unfortunately not. When Lavan took the wands and used them, all the magic was disrupted. As well as that, Dream Valley was turned to crystal, and the little ponies almost lost the Rainbow of Light.”

Princess Misty’s eyes widened. “It was that bad?”

Princess Pearl nodded. “Indeed. We cannot risk that happening once more.”

“I know!” Milky Way shouted, making them jump. They seemed to have forgotten she was there at all. “Majesty’s mirror at Dream Castle. We can watch them from there, figure out where they are.”

Princess Aquamarine smiled. “An excellent idea. I’ll pack for the trip and leave in the morning.”

Milky Way galloped over to her. “Not alone you won’t.”

She looked to her friend. “Did I have a choice?”

Princess Pearl stood up. “All right. Then it’s agreed. Aquamarine, Milky Way and Applejack shall go to Dream Castle.”

~

Despite protestations, Applejack, Princess Aquamarine and Milky Way stayed in the one room together. It was clear Applejack understood why, however Milky Way was loath to leave her friend alone after what she’d been told about the pony.

Princess Aquamarine was asleep when the nudge came. She blinked, rubbing at her eyes, blindly swiping with her hoof.

“Aqua, you need to wake up,” Milky Way whispered.

Now she was awake. Milky Way only called her that when she was concerned, and Milky Way was the only one she’d allow to use the nickname.

She shook her head, trying to shake away the feeling of mothballs in her head. She stood up. The lamp was already switched on, Applejack at the window. She looked over to the other pony, and could swear she was trembling.

She moved over to Applejack’s side, reaching out to comfort her. Applejack immediately took hold of her hoof. She looked out the window. In the distance, darkness gathered like a heavy cloud pregnant with rain. No light could penetrate it, no moonlight nor stars.

She became aware of the hooves running down the hall outside the room, and she went to the door. The rest of the Princess Ponies were already making their way outside, and Princess Aquamarine followed.

The Princesses stood outside the palace, staring up at the darkness forming. In the distance, they heard a screech, something that made Applejack especially nervous. She backed away.

Princess Ruby scowled up at the darkness. “Something is interfering with the wind,” she stated.

She was right.

The wind blew an icy gale, carrying the sound of flapping wings. Princess Pearl and Princess Pristina took to the air. They both became caught in the wind, twisting, turning, then tumbled to the ground. The Princess Ponies ran to them both, helping them to their feet and checked them over. Both, at least, were unharmed in the fall.

It was Princess Ruby’s gasp that alerted them. “It’s a Wind Harpy!”

Princess Pearl’s head snapped round. “But they don’t exist!”

“Ponies have argued your existence for how long?” Milky Way pointed out.

Regardless of the argument ensuing, the harpies flew overhead. Feathered wings, legs of a pony, as well as a head. They shrieked, wailed and howled as they flew. The Princess Ponies watched in horror, as they flew in the direction of Pony Land, and Dream Valley.

“I believe our original plan still remains,” Princess Aquamarine said. “Go to Dream Valley, and see what Majesty’s mirror shows up. At the very least we can keep track of them and anything else going on.”

Milky Way looked around the rest of the Princess Ponies, while one by one, they nodded in agreement after thinking it over.

They began to make their way inside, until a screech was heard overhead. A Wind Harpy came at them, its legs changing to claws, outstretched and reaching for Applejack. The Princess Ponies who were inside, ran back out again. They had the foresight to grab their wands, and Princess Ruby lit hers up. She aimed it at the Wind Harpy, sending a gust at it. The Harpy was distracted from Applejack as it flapped its wings in return, the two now engaged in battle.

Princess Royal Blue joined Princess Ruby, her own wand in her mouth. She lit this up, the wind turning to a blizzard. The Harpy shrieked then flew off.

Princess Aquamarine rushed to Applejack’s side, the pony trembling, her face pale. She ushered her inside before waiting for Milky Way. Her friend was equally as shaken up. Milky Way took a few deep breaths, swallowed hard, then shook her head.

Princess Aquamarine took her inside, back to the guest room. She brewed tea, brought an extra blanket and put it over her. She too sat on the bed, Milky Way resting her head on Princess Aquamarine’s legs.

~

The morning came, bright and breezy, though none of the Princess Ponies recognized it as so. Few had slept, even fewer could relax, and at every chair scrape, they looked around suspiciously.

Princess Aquamarine had not slept. She stayed awake throughout the rest of the night to guard her two charges. Applejack fell into an exhausted doze, Milky Way managing to nap for a few hours.

She roused herself with strong tea, a light breakfast and splashed cold water on her face. It was enough to get her to Dream Castle. She waited in the main reception hall for Milky Way and Applejack, the two ponies arriving an hour later. Much to their chagrin, Princess Aquamarine left Cheery and Prickles behind also, despite taking her wand with her. This was not lost on Milky Way, and suggested to her, that Princess Aquamarine was preparing for trouble.

The journey to Dream Castle was a few hours long, enough that it should’ve taken until the lunch to reach it. Milky Way however insisted Princess Aquamarine should rest, and would not hear otherwise. They found a comfortable patch of grass, where Princess Aquamarine dozed off beside a tree trunk.

She awoke in her own time. It was late afternoon, the sun low in the sky. Milky Way rummaged through the bag she brought and handed Princess Aquamarine sandwiches, along with fruit. 

“I wasn’t aware you’d brought anything,” she said, glad of the proffered food.

Milky Way shook her head. “Applejack found apples nearby, while I had Prickles make up a princess packed lunch before we left.”

Princess Aquamarine giggled at the thought of a princess packed lunch.

“Judging from the weather here, whatever the darkness is hasn’t touched Dream Valley yet.”

“Let’s hope it stays that way.”

Dream Castle was within sight as darkness fell. Its blue spire and pink walls turned orange with the setting sun. The group were glad to see it, breaking into a run when it appeared. The drawbridge was already down, the ponies inside heading into the castle itself. 

When the approached, Majesty appeared in the courtyard. 

“I wasn’t aware you were planning to visit, Princess Aquamarine,” she said. She drew the princess into a warm hug, extending the same welcome to Milky Way and Applejack.

“I wasn’t, not until our usual time,” Princess Aquamarine answered. “Something is making its way to Dream Valley, and we wanted to check the mirror to see if it had arrived yet.”

Majesty nodded. “You can tell me about it on the way up.”

Between Milky Way and Princess Aquamarine, the two explained the events, Majesty growing evermore grim. They stopped at the mirror, Majesty muttering the magic words. The surface shimmered while the image took shape. It showed the edge of Dream Valley, the dark clouds hovering. It showed Flutter Valley, the dark unicorn that haunted the shadows, then it showed Pony Land, the pale ponies taking baby ponies away.

Applejack let out a moan. “No. We’re too late.”

Princess Aquamarine shook her head. “We healed you of this magic, we can heal them too.”

They looked back at the mirror and where the images showed the locations before, now it showed the dark unicorn staring at them. It stared into the sky, straight at where the mirror’s view was.

Majesty scowled. “That should not be possible. Nothing can detect its presence.”

“I told you, they’re powerful! I thought I had enough time.” She shook her head. “The pale ponies, they’re already here.”


End file.
